


Cover for "The Vast Profundity Obscure"

by Makoyi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Vast Profundity Obscure" by mistyzeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Vast Profundity Obscure"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vast Profundity Obscure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673454) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=akilbl)


End file.
